Perfect Two
by hounoNOtenshi
Summary: I'm afraid Walt Disney did not direct my life. Instead, I got Shakespeare and ended up with this overly dramatic and slightly appalling love story. Let me just say this, there are always two sides of every story and here is mine.
1. Chapter 1: Flight of Love

**A/N: **And so, I'm leaving you another story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Flight of Love

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly."_

* * *

><p>"Natsuki! Hurry up or you're going to miss your own flight!" I heard Saeko shout downstairs as I locked my last baggage. My mother was more eager about this than I was, to say the least. To be fair and all, I was not the one who planned this sudden trip. It was just a few days ago, when my mother thought kindly that it would be good to inform me of my little, and <em>insignificant,<em> relocation—the transfer that she was aware and fully knowledgeable for at least two months ahead. I remembered stepping into our house when she nonchalantly said, "Hi, Natsuki! How was school? Oh, I forgot, I signed you up for the exchange student thing and you're leaving for Japan in three days! Isn't that great, sweetie?" while sipping her darn green tea! She spoke of it as if I was just leaving for the movies a couple of blocks away from our house.

It was Japan. JAPAN! The land of the Rising Sun that is, oh would you look at that, located at the opposite side of the planet! Okay, well, that was just my a little bit overreacting, well maybe not a little bit. But come on, Japan? Really, Saeko? Really?

I pulled my favourite hoodie over my head and made my way downstairs, languidly dragging my feet and things with me. They were the ones who put me into this without my consent. Couldn't they, oh, I don't know, at least pick a later flight? It was freaking five in the morning, for crying out loud! Geeze.

"Honestly, can't you chill your horses, woman?" I groaned as I stepped into our foyer. "You'll wake our neighbours." Looking away, I stifled my laughter when I saw my currently sleeping-while-standing younger sister drooling beside our mom.

"Oh, shut it, little one." I rolled my eyes at my mother's oh so unique and _affectionate_ name for me. It was funny considering that I was towering over her. "Are you sure you packed everything you need?" My mom looked at me from head to toe.

"Yes I did. Now can we go?" I impatiently asked. "I want to go back to my peaceful slumber, thank you very much."

A yawn escaped from my sister's mouth before she settled to join the non-existent conversation I should be having with Saeko, "You would have gotten that sleep you needed if you weren't packing until two this morning, Natsuki." I immediately glared at my suddenly awake sister. I couldn't, however, hold the glare for too long by the way she looked. Alyssa paired no better than me. Her crystalline blue eyes were lacking its usual gleam, while her blonde hair decided to gloriously erect in all direction. Alyssa luckily inherited most of her traits from our father. I always blatantly complained to Saeko that I got the shorter end of the stick and got stuck with her genes flowing throughout my body, just to annoy the foul entity out of the woman. A guilty pleasure I developed through puberty.

"Honestly, Natsuki. Didn't I tell you how many times ago to start packing?" I looked at my mom that was now mirroring my glare. Surprise, surprise, she inherited that glare from me. Yeah… ah, no.

I stared at my mother incredulously, "Um, in case you forgot because of your old age," I immediately smirked when I noticed Saeko's eye twitched, "you told me I was leaving _three_ days ago, mom! The information's barely sank into me yet." I watched as my mother sheepishly scratched her cheek. "I can't believe you're shipping me off to Japan." I grumbled in between my gritted teeth.

"Don't be such a child, Natsuki. You're already old enough to be living on your own. So, what's the difference?"

"I can't even speak nor understand Japanese, mom! How would I survive over there?" I moaned, earning an amused look from both my mother and my sister.

"You have to do better than that Natsuki. You're such a bad liar." Alyssa scoffed. That was not cute at all. _Not_ cute.

Saeko nodded. "Really. Who do you think you're fooling?"

"But I really don't." I whined like a 5-year-old brat I was, almost noticing the mischievous twinkle on my mother's olive eyes. _Almost_.

"Don't you want to learn about your roots, our culture? Don't you want to see the place where your dad and I were born? You'll definitely love it there, Natsuki." Saeko said in perfect Japanese, which I also almost noticed immediately. _Almost_ being the keyword once again.

"No! I perfectly like my life here." I instinctively answered back in Saeko's mother tongue. I instantly shut my mouth when I realised what had just happened. Great. So, I may have lied about not being able to understand Japanese. And maybe also about not being to speak the language at all. I could understand and speak the language, big deal.

"Our point taken," Saeko and Alyssa chorused. Now they had the guts to double team on me. "Now, get your whiny bubble butt inside the car so we could leave." I glared at my mother, nonetheless following her into the car waiting in front of our house. How worse could this shitty situation get, right?

* * *

><p>"Now, Natsuki, if something goes wrong. And I mean anything, just go to Mai or—"<p>

"'The Yuuki's and they would help me take care of it.' I know, mom. I know. You repeated that for a hundred times already." I grunted, raising an arm to show her my mild irritation.

"Just making sure you are listening. I was once your age too and I know that my words often enter in your right ear and immediately leave on the other." I heard the announcement of my flight once again as my mom continued her not-so-little sermon. Honestly, were all moms like that?

"Go on now, Natsuki." Saeko pulled me into a tender hug. No matter how big of a nag Saeko was, it was always enjoyable to feel her warmth. "Call me when you get there, honey, okay? And please, refrain from getting Nao and yourself into any kind of trouble. You alone are already a handful for Mai."

I sighed as pretence of my annoyance. I haven't gotten my sleep and was practically brain dead in the middle of the airport. So, why was she still talking? And why do I have to go through all this trouble again? Oh, right. Japan. I was really starting to hate Japan.

"Yes, yes. Nao and I will behave and not cause any problem for Mai, _mother_." Saeko snickered at my underlying sarcasm as I returned the hug rather shyly before letting go. I turned to my little sister soon afterwards. "Now, Alyssa, I know that you'll miss your wonderful sister. But try not to cry at night okay?" I teased my younger sister, ruffling her hair.

"Cantankerous tomboy," Alyssa mouthed. I gasped in mock hurt before grinning at her. Why, that brat. "I might, make note of the word might, miss you. But I am definitely not going to cry." Alyssa childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Even if there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight?" I taunted the little girl. I smirked when I saw her stiffened. "I'm just kidding, Alyssa. And I might, take note of the word might, miss you too." I gave her a reassuring smile before heading towards the security gate peacefully.

"Sis-con!"

Until that utterly unwanted loud comment from my mother.

I impulsively glared back at my mother who had a sardonic smirk plastered on her face. It took all of my willpower not to climb over the railings and just smack her out cold. The idea was immensely tempting, but the trouble I had to go through dragging Saeko out and into the car waiting outside the airport was just not worth it. How could she, my own mother, same flesh and blood, accuse me of having a disgusting fixation on my sister? Just what gave her the idea? Was it when I threatened this guy, who was hopelessly crushing on Alyssa, that I would cut him up and feed him to my imaginary pet wolf if I see him, ogling my sister again? Even to this day, I still refused to acknowledge Saeko's conclusion that I have a sister complex. That was just plain revolting. Me, the great _Natsuki Kuga-sama_, had a sister complex? That would be the day the earth falls out of its orbit.

I walked down the corridor leading to my plane as I read my pass. _K-11_. At least my mother had the decency to get me a nice business class seat. After waking up at such a un-Natsuki-hour, I immediately slumped into my assigned seat near the aisle. Taking another quick glance of the people coming inside, I pulled the sleep mask over my eyes, stretching my body as comfortable as possible. Good thing I still got no any annoying person sitting on my right hand side.

Sleep was slowly coming in when I heard a very melodious voice excusing her self. I suddenly had the urge to peek at the owner, just stopping when I realized the sudden shift and soft rustling beside me. Great. My dreaded flight companion has arrived. Woo-hoo! Yeah, no. Let's stop that.

* * *

><p>A quick glance at my right and I found my companion snoozing peacefully—and fortunately, quietly—beside me when I woke after my first nap of the trip. Thank god, this person was at least someone bearable while sleeping. I was never a fan of public transportation since that time during high school when I got a seat away from my family, and instead found myself sandwiched in between a snotty 4-year old kid and a <em>Snorlax. <em>[1]

I was watching some movies on my laptop when the flight attendant came to my seat. I prevented to groan in slight displeasure when she presented me a Japanese style meal. Honestly, why would I want to eat something that I knew I would be eating for at least three meals a day after landing in Japan? I decided, obviously enough, for the second choice of the bland airline meal. I was about to ask for my holy condiment when I heard _her_ speak. Have you ever heard something so sweet and pleasantly nice to the ear to the point that it would give you eargasm? It was like listening to Jimi Hendrix play live solo at the comfort of your own room. It was that great.

"I would take the Japanese bento please." I watched as the flight attendant gave her a kind smile before handing her the bento box and my mayonnaise to me. I waited until the server attended to the people seating far behind us, still facing back at the mysterious woman with a really nice voice behind me. _Really nice voice?_ I groaned at my own eloquent description.

I tried to act normally and smoothly as possible, but alas! I was stuck with this cursed luck and I accidentally and clumsily knocked over my opened water bottle. I slowly looked in horror as she, somewhat calmly, wiped the water that spilt on her long, white and smooth legs—ooookay! Back up there for a second. I was not. I repeat,** NOT**, checking her gorgeously shaped legs. Oh! Would you look at that, I was not jinxed after all. Yay me!

"I-I'm so sorry about that!" I apologized after I finally found my tongue from the deepest level of my large intestine. I heard her giggle, making out the words "it's fine" as my eyes refused to leave the pleasant view below.

"Excuse me?" her voice snapped me out of my stupor, or more accurately stupidity. I felt my face heat up as I realized that the woman in front of me might have noticed where I was staring. It was going be a total turn off if she reacted like one of those stupidly beautiful bitches who acted like they lost something precious when you look at their, ahem, _assets_. "Are you okay, Miss?" she continued in fluent English.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm, ah, fine. Are you? I mean, are you okay? I am so sorry about that." I finally looked at her face. I gasped softly after seeing her unfairly attractive visage. Her alluring ruby eyes bore into mine. It was the first time I had seen such endearing pair of eyes. And those succulent red lips! It was practically screaming 'kiss me' at my face.

Goodbye Snorlax, hello my beautiful Ninetales! [2]

"I'm okay. No harm done." She smiled at me before she attended to her, I highly doubt, warm food. We were swathed by silence as we tried to eat—or more likely,_ I_ tried to eat, while she enjoyed her Japanese meal and green tea. I spent a few quick and discreet glances towards her. You know how when you see something nice that you cannot help but follow it with your eyes? But the thing was, she was something more than nice. Words did not give justice to how unearthly gorgeous she was. She looked like she jumped right out of those unrealistic fairy tales I read to my sister a couple of years ago.

"So, um, you're going to Japan?" I asked after the attendant left with our dirty dishes. I raised a curious eyebrow as she chuckled behind her hand. Before I knew it, the corners of my mouth were stealthily tugging upwards, mirroring the smile in front of me. Why were we laughing anyway?

She tilted her head to the right as she stared at me with those enthralling eyes. Now _that_ was cute. Really, _really_ cute.

"Does this plane go any where else I am not aware of, besides Japan?" She asked with full amusement in her tone. I felt my face heat up once more. Damn, the maintenance crew could really check this plane's air conditioning.

"I, ah, um... Well…" I just wanted to hit my head on the small table in front of me. I wasn't always this inarticulate, really.

"My, aren't you cheeky?" I grinned at her after gathering myself. The smile she had never faltered. I was never a religious person but thank all the gods existing out there that I was seating at that time as I felt my legs melt at the sight of that perfect smile.

"Yes, I am going to Japan." She told me slowly as if I was some toddler, amusement in her eyes never left.

"Vacation? Are you by yourself?" I tried to look around in case she had friends or family with her. And no, I did not even consider saying boyfriend _or_ girlfriend. Just don't get to that. Please.

"Yes, I am by myself. And no, not for a vacation either." I looked at her inquisitively. "I am actually from Japan. I just visited someone in California." She added, answering my unspoken question.

"Oh." Since when did I become one syllable Sue?

"Yes, 'oh.'" She mimicked me in enthusiasm. Now she must be thinking I am somewhat a retard tongue-tied weirdo! Gasp!

"I mean, that's nice. I guess." I mumbled. "On the other hand, I am tra-transferring there." The stammering shocked me as I whimsically decided to speak Japanese in front of the obviously _Japanese _woman.

"You don't have to speak Japanese if you're not comfortable with it." She smiled warmly.

Shaking my head, I replied. "No! I am actually good at it. I just… yeah." I bashfully scratched the back of my head. My brain conveniently decided to go on a vacation at the moment.

I had my balled fists on my lap as I watched her in the corner of my eye, gulping when she crossed her slender legs.

"So you, uh, you don't wear kimono?" I asked. I know. Stupid, right? Really. But what can I say? I was trying to keep the conversation alive and going, and my brain vacationing far, far away was not really helping.

Her eyes sparkled in enjoyment as she laughed heartily for the first time we had spoken. I could get used to that laugh.

"Are you always this funny?" She asked, wiping the tear that formed at the corner of her eye. "And to answer you're question, no. That is stereotyping Japanese. I only wear one during formal occasions. Do all foreigners think that way?" I grinned back at her. "Wait," She paused to look at me straight in the eye. Oho! Welcome back, beautiful garnet shade of eyes! Surprisingly, or not, I held her gaze, unwavering. There was something about this unique colour of her eyes that just drawn me in. After god knows how long I stared at her eyes, my gaze shamelessly fell upon her full and plump lips. I felt like Agnes surrounded by thousands of downy unicorns. I suddenly had this irresistible urge to just pounce and enjoy that velvety pair of lips.

Suddenly, I saw a small frown on her face. What now? She was happily chatting with me one second and the next she was upset. Moody much? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something obnoxiously stupid? Just what the fu—oh… Oh! I guess I missed what she was saying. "Ah, pardon?" I tilted my head to the right. It was hard to concentrate on what she was saying when it was her that caused my distraction in the first place. Ironic.

Suddenly the broad smile was back on her face. "Ara, do you like what you see?" She asked in a very sultry voice. Shiver ran down my spine. And what the hell was _ara_? Was that a Japanese thing?

"Hu-huh?" Oh great, another stuttering. Get a grip, Natsuki.

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. She did _not_ just do that! That was so unfair. "I asked if you always visit the country."

Huh? What country? Good gracious. Just what the bloody hell was wrong with my brain? When would the thing come back and do its job? Not that I'm bragging or anything but I had always been a straight _A_ student. Surprisingly. I know, right?

"This is actually my first time." I confessed after getting a hold of slight connection between my mind, my ears and my mouth.

She raised one of her elegantly shaped eyebrow. "Really?" I nodded. "And you speak fluent Japanese because?"

"You could thank my mom for that. She excruciatingly taught me Japanese every single afternoon of my childhood in which I should be playing with kids my age, you know."

* * *

><p>"Just accept it. You were adorable while sleeping," she laughed, "with the drool and a few scrunching of your nose." She said as she charmingly scrunched her nose. I blushed at her bold statement. Me, cute? I think something was wrong with that beautiful head of hers or something. I wear suspicious looking hoodie and a pair of ragged jeans with a scowl on my face and she called me cute? I assure you, I was nowhere near the definition of cuteness. Natsuki Kuga was a tough young girl. I just simply didn't do cute.<p>

Moreover, was she always like this? Comfortably teasing some stranger she met on a plane? She spent the whole trip teasing the living shit out of me every chance she got. Not that I was complaining though. We both buckled our seatbelts as we heard the captain spoke over the intercom. A couple of minutes later and we were already getting ready to leave. Ah, the time I dreaded to arrive was now a few seconds away.

"So, do you maybe want to have some tea or something before you leave?" I asked, hopefully not sounding too eager, as we walked towards the terminal gate. I, at least, get to have tea with her, right? After all, I made her laugh copiously. Not to mention I kindly and chivalrously offered to carry her carry-on baggage.

Brownie points for Natsuki!

"I would love to." _But?_ I could definitely sense a 'but' in there. "But I'm afraid my friend's already waiting for me." See! Told 'ya so.

"Tha-that's fine," I gave her a toothless smile. I handed the bag back to her, hoping that I didn't sound and look so dejected in front of her.

"Thank you." She gratefully took the bag, giving me another one of her tender smiles.

"Yeah, well. I guess I'll see you around?" Just what was I saying? Japan consisted of 6,852 islands with at least 100 million people. And I'll see her around? It was like finding a needle in an 8-acrefull of haystack. Good luck with that.

"Yes," she slightly bowed her head. "Goodbye." I watched her walking figure in awe. I could definitely spot her effortless in the heaps of these travellers in the middle of the busy airport. What a bummer, and I was really looking forward to having tea with her. But I guess I'll see, ah. Uhm. _Shit!_

"Wa-wait!" I shouted as I run after her, smirking when she immediately turned around. Was she waiting for me to call out to her? Why, this girl. She raised an amused eyebrow at me. "I-I didn't get your name." My heart was starting to pick up its pace from the little run and the nervousness that suddenly crept up in every nerve in my body.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled brightly at me. "I'm Shizuru." She said, sociably extending her arm.

I took a deep breath before straightening myself. "Hi, Shizuru. I am Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga. It was nice meeting you." I took her offered hand. That was when I felt it. You know how when you accidentally touched the metal pole in the school cafeteria with your slightly wet hands? Then there was this pleasantly shocking electric current run through your hand. That was how it was. Did she feel that too? Could she hear my heart erratically beat?

"It was nice meeting you too, Na-tsu-ki." She slowly let go my hand before walking away from me and into the busy terminal. My eyes threatened to pop out of my head when I saw her sway those hips. Was she doing this intentionally? 'Cause intentionally or not, it was certainly affecting me. Especially the way my name rolled off her tongue. I never loved my name so much until she said it.

Have you ever had those moments where you wish that things would just stop? Those times were you wish you had the power to manipulate time and repeat the few hours where you were on cloud nine.

In the middle of the noisy international airport, where I stood, there was stillness. People seemed to just stop _being_. As if they had vanished to some unknown destination. Everything was nonexistent. There was nothing except this girl and me. It was as if everything I had ever done was for this moment. This feeling.

There and then, I had unknowingly ridden the flight of love.

* * *

><p>[1] Snorlax – for those who doesn't know or remember, Snorlax is the sleeping pokemon!<p>

[2] Ninetales – ooookkkaaaayyyy. Another pokemon. Lol ^_-

**A/N: **What do you think? Quite different than my usual style too, eh? Better? Yes? No? I actually quite like writing in first person POV. Natsuki might have come out a little OOC but hey, it's a fanfic, what'd you expect?

Looking of an update to any of my stories? Hopefully, I could get to that soon. I am quite busy, being summer and all. Gotta earn money like crazy, gotta spend money like crazy!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: My Best Friend's Girlfriend

**Chapter 2**

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

"_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly."_

* * *

><p>The things Disney said about love had been greatly exaggerated. The formula of a passé Disney classic love story consists of a damsel in distress Princess, a villain and a prince charming. The plot usually involves a beautiful young Princess, put in a dire predicament by a Villain, who necessitates a Prince Charming to dash to her rescue. Lo and behold, the princess inescapably fell in love with the prince and they live happily ever after. The end.<p>

Matched with the couple prancing together towards the sunset.

Pretty cutting edge stuff, huh? But don't worry, this wasn't one of those tales. Though it may seem like it at first, it changed pretty quickly when I met _her_ once again on that very fortunateday_._ I'm afraid Walt Disney did not direct my life. Instead, I got Shakespeare and ended up with this overly dramatic and slightly appalling story. Let me just say this, there were always two sides to every story and here is mine. So, welcome to _**My Ultimately Clichéd Story of How My Love Crumbled Before It Even Started**_.

"God dammit!"

Now that was the nicest thing I'd ever said first thing in the morning. I looked around the bare room for the imbecile noise that had roused me from my slumber. The poor phone did not even know better than to wake me at six o'clock in the morning. Way too early for a non-school day.

"_Hey, Natsuki, can you here me?"_ A hushed voice came out of the answering machine. _"Can you call back as soon as you get this? Mom's alrea—"_

"_Alyssa, is that Natsuki on the phone with you?"_ I winced at my mother's high-pitched voice. I heard few rustling sounds before I heard my younger sister yelp. _"Just give me the phone, Alyssa." _Saeko demanded. _"Hello Natsuki? Why haven't you called? It's been three days since you got there! Don't you have any decency to inform your mother if you're still alive? Or should I start making arrangements for your funeral? Sometimes, I just don't know what to do about you anymore._" Smirk slowly crept up to my face at my mother's overreaction. _"Is everything there? Have you started fixing your things yet? Or are you going to wait for Mai to deal with it for you? How about school? Did you fi—" _I rolled my eyes as I tried to tune out Saeko's ranting. Honestly, the bloody woman never ran out of things to say.

"Shit!" I grunted as I collided with one of the boxes lying in the room, plunking clumsily on the wooden floor. Looking around, I realized that I had yet to finish unpacking my things. Or to be more precise, I need to start unpacking. Sighing, I walked inside the bathroom. I hummed as Saeko's voice reached my ears once again while I brushed my teeth. I was nearly tempted to pull the damn plug. I was thousands of miles away from Saeko, and yet she could still manage to drive me mad from her ramblings. Was this supposed to happen every morning? Oh good Lord, I hope not.

I shook my head.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when my mother finally decided to finish her morning speech. I was walking towards the bare living room, where more boxes were stacked, when my empty stomach decided to grumble. Now that I think about it, I only had a mayonnaise sandwich for supper last night—my ultimate comfort food. Opening the cupboard in the kitchen, I immediately groaned in irritation upon greeted by an empty pantry. Note to self: buy more boxes of instant ramen.

I begrudgingly strode over to the double door refrigerator. Frankly speaking, I did not have the slightest idea what was going on my mother's mind when she chose this certain appliance. Heck, I didn't even know why she'd choose this kitchen, considering I barely touch the stove at home. Rather, I haven't really touched any kind of cooking equipment in the entire 20 years of my life. Wait, was an electric water boiler included in that too?

"Ooh! Bacon!" I beamed as soon as I opened the freezer. I love bacon. Who doesn't love bacon anyway? Besides, it's just bacon. Even _I_ could cook bacon. Just get a frying pan, put some oil, open the stove and put that slappin' bacon on the pan. And voilà! I would have my breakfast. How hard could it be, right?

Apparently, I, Natsuki Kuga, sound of mind, am officially damned in _any _kitchen. So after a few minutes, I found myself staring at the blazing flame a few feet away from me. Just where the heck did that fire come from? One minute I was frying the bacon and then the oil decided that it would be fun to catch itself on fire.

"Oh my gosh, NATSUKI!" I immediately looked at the source of that deafening scream. My cousin, Mai, stood there mouth agape with what seemed to be a broken pot of curry on her feet. "In case, you haven't noticed, the kitchen is on fire!" Oh, right. I forgot about that.

"Right, I-I'll put it out." I hastily went over to the lavatory and got a bucket full of water. I barely heard Mai telling me something about mixing oil and water.

"Natsuki, NO!" Mai yelled as I poured the water on the flaming pan. Bad move, kids. Very bad. You know how the teacher always tells you that oil and water never mix? Apparently, the water would just sink beneath the oil, resulting steam that would cause the oil to explode up out of the pan. Thus, the angry 4-foot flame on the stove.

"Holy shit!" I cursed upon stumbling down after the startling increase of fire in front of me. The flame was now threatening to reach the ceiling of my new apartment. I watched in shock as Mai came in running, carrying a big jar of—was that baking soda, in her hands?

Mai looked at me. White smoke roofed the stove behind her. "I can't believe you have arsonistic tendencies, Natsuki." Mai panted, her arms had white splotches from the baking soda. I also noticed that her face was slightly coloured, probably from running and panic. "Just what do you think you are doing, setting _my_ kitchen on fire?" _Hers? _Since when did Mai owned the kitchen in _my _apartment. Oh, right, we were talking about Mai here.

"Ah… Would you believe if I say that the fire materialized from the sun?" I innocently tilted my head to the right. This always worked on Mai. Hah. Way to go, me!

"How about I discovered I have pyrokinetic powers?" I tried once again when Mai made no sound. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Natsuki," Mai snarled at me.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "I was trying to cook myself some breakfast." I mumbled fast enough so that Mai would not hear any of it. Mai looked at me in intense silence before erupting into a fits of laughter. I frowned at my busty cousin. She thinks that was funny? I was really, really hungry there! As if to confirm my point, my stomach suddenly rumbled, Mai doubling her laughter. With the scowl on my face, I stood up and walked towards Mai. My scowl quickly turned into a huge smirk as an idea hit my head.

"Ow! That hurt, Natsuki!" Mai winced when I playfully and lightly slapped her right boob with my backhand.

"Yeah, well stop doing that. Your boobs are too bouncy!" I said, cupping my hands a few centimetres away from my own and mimicking the bounce. "God, it just gets bigger every time I see you." I joked. Don't forget: jokes are half-meant true.

"You were looking at my boobs?" Mai crossed her arm on top of her chest. I scoffed. Please, as if she could hide _those_ with a mere arm. "Were you just checking me out, Natsuki?" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my god, Mai! Just-just—Eew! I can't believe you said that! Why the fuck would I check you out, dude?" I scrunched my face in mild disgust. Does this woman have some incestuous fetish? "Ouch! That kind of hurt coming from you. Not to mention a very rude thing to say." Mai squinted on me. "Are you saying I'm not attractive enough?"Oh great, I just stabbed Mai's self-esteem right through the heart.

Mai bit her lower lip.

"So-sorry," I mumbled, head hung low. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know." Mai muttered. "Anyway! I still can't believe you ruined the exhaust fan for the stove." I watched Mai study the burnt kitchen exhaust fan. Leave it to Mai to change topics in a blink of an eye. "We have to buy a new one before I move in."

"Wha-what did you just say?" Did she just say what I thought she said? 'Cause I thought I heard that wrong. I looked at Mai, in absolute terror, frozen on my spot in the middle of the unfurnished living room. "What? Did your mom not tell you? We'll be roomies! It would be easier for me too since it's near the school. Why would you think she'd get you this big of an apartment?" Mai beamed in excitement. Oh _Kami-sama_, and here I thought I had escaped all the bothersome nagging from Saeko. And here I was, looking directly at the certain nagger's ultimate spawn.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's back?" I asked Mai as we pulled into the driveway of the two-storey detached house of the Yuuki's.<p>

"Yes, she told me she'd be back yesterday. Her mom would arrive tomorrow though." I followed Mai towards the spacious porch.

"Oh yeah? That's what she told me the day before yesterday and she wasn't here." I grumbled, remembering my first night here, expecting Nao to be hosting some welcoming shit party for me, only to find the house empty. No Nao, no Yuuki whatsoever.

"Oh, that's right, you stayed one night here." Mai was about to press the doorbell when I stopped her. "What?"

"I have the keys," I replied with a spare key on my hand.

"Where did you get that?" Mai looked at me sceptically. How did she think I got inside the first night I stayed, I broke into the house? No caffeine Mai was just so obtuse sometimes.

I sighed. "It was under that pot. Her mom always leaves the spare key under some flowerpot. Same old, same old." I shrugged. It was the same habit when they were still living in California two years ago.

"Wait, are you sure we should just barge in unannounced?" Mai asked, quietly stepping inside the house behind me.

"What? Come on! Let's surprise her, maybe we'd get some blackmail material. If we're lucky enough, we could get to see her naked on the bed with someone too." I smirked widely at the thought of Nao caught in the act. "Wanna bet?"

"What are you saying?" Mai asked disbelievingly, placing some grocery bag on the counter table. "We all know that Nao isn't—" I looked back at her curiously when she abruptly paused. "Now that I think about it, she got herself a girlfriend!" We looked at each other before I started darting upstairs. Stealthily of course, I would not want to alert little Nao of our presence now do I? I excitingly hopped up the stair towards Nao's room, occasionally skipping a step or two. I looked at the two hallways on my side. Where was it again?

"Natsuki!" Mai hissed in a low voice. I looked down at her from the top of the stairs. "Are you sure you want to do that? Mai asked me again. Let's just face it, Nao and I—Nao and I did not have the healthiest relationship of all buddies out there, which was really just my delicate way of saying that we tend to get on each other's nerves. _A lot_.

I ignored Mai's subtle warning as I headed towards the hallway on my right. I, of course, took the liberty to wander around the house when I stayed here all by myself a few days ago. I tiptoed quietly, stopping right in front of a very familiar door. I pressed my ear against the door, faintly making out a soft rustling and panting sound. Oho! The stars were all set on stage! Let's get this started!

"Hey Nao! Are you in—" I smirked when Nao and her companion jumped apart slightly. Nao quickly pulled the bed sheets over their—naked, I bet—bodies. Damn, Nao was too quick. I didn't even catch a glimpse of this mystery person under her.

"Natsuki! What the fuck!" Nao snapped at me. Ooohh… Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Despite the frown, I noticed the faint blush creeping up her face. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Sorry!" I raised my hand in mock apology. This was going be great.

"Your mom won't be coming back 'til tomorrow so I thought I would come over to keep you company. I didn't know that you wouldn't be so… _decent_ so early in the morning." I smirked at the red head on the middle of the bed.

"Cou-could you maybe give us a minute?" Did I just hear the great Nao Yuuki stutter?

"Oh! Yeah, sure, sure." I replied coolly, my eyes never leaving her now tomato coloured form. My feet glued to the ground on her room.

"Natsuki! Now!" Nao barked.

"Cock block?" I titled my head to the right with a shit-eating grin on my face. "Oh sorry, I mean to say _twat_ block." The person underneath Nao giggled. That sounded quite familiar. Too familiar for my liking.

"Natsuki just leave!" Nao shouted, reaching for the pillow beside her. I immediately closed the door, laughing aloud when I heard the pillow struck the closed door. "Lunch in 10, Nao! Be down or I'll come back and get you and your _friend_!" I cackled when I heard Nao groan.

"Hey, what happened? I heard Nao shouting." Mai peered from the kitchen. I looked at Mai with a knowing grin. "And why do you have this biggest shit-eating grin? Was she-is she with her girlfriend?" Mai whispered her last question as she looked up the stairs curiously.

"Told 'ya so." I heard Mai gasped as she head back to the kitchen, while I walked towards the couch.

I was watching rerun of Jersey Shore on TV when I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. "Good morning, Miss Sleazy Whore. How's your raunchy morning—" Suddenly, I felt my words dried up on my throat. The grin immediately fell off my face when I noticed the woman sauntering behind Nao.

Suddenly I was three days back, inside an airplane on my way to Japan after a few short days notice. It felt that way, so surreal. It was the same feeling I had. It was the same flaunting chestnut hair. It was the same velvety succulent lips. It was the same pair of teasing ruby eyes. It was the same girl. I couldn't believe it. What were the chances! Freakin' horrible fate. _You've got to be shitting me._

"Are you shitting me?" I breathed. Thankfully, no one had heard my utterly obnoxious spoken words. I watched as Nao's lover sat beside her on, ironically, the love seat adjacent to where I was seating. I grimaced when I took note of her clothes. She was wearing Nao's volleyball jersey back when we were still in high school and a pair of girl boxer shorts. Her enticing ruby eyes met mine in not time. We held the gaze until I looked away. Nao remained oblivious to our silent exchange. As soon as the shock faded, I slowly reached for the remote and turned the volume down. Did I just hear Ronnie and Sammi bickering—again? I swear their love-hate relationship was not healthy—to themselves and their housemates. "So," I started, breaking the ice between us three.

"Are we gonna talk about what I saw?" I looked at Nao, careful as not to spare a glance to the woman sitting beside her.

"What! Of course not!" Nao cried firmly.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Jesus Christ!" Nao glared at me. Her glare suddenly turned into those tease full look. "What? You wanna join us for a three—"

"Hi Fujino-san. And welcome home to you, Nao." The three of us looked at Mai as she walked inside the living room. "Nao," I instinctively looked at the owner of the melodious voice.

"Is Nao not going to introduce me to her friend?" Her accented Japanese echoed throughout the room. Which friend? Was she talking about me? Me? "Right. Well, you already know Mai Tokiha," Nao nodded towards Mai. Shizuru and Mai exchanged polite smiles. "She's the one with the boobs threatening to explode." Nao humorously added on a whim.

"Nao!" Mai threw a spoon at Nao. "We already know each other."

"Ow! I was just kidding! Geeze. Violent much?" I prevented myself from snorting when Shizuru affectionately patted Nao's red forehead. "Anyway, this is Shizuru Fujino." Nao looked at me, cocking her head towards Shizuru. "And the one who stinks like a dog over there is Natsuki Kuga."

"Abominable cunt," I quipped immediately.

"Natsuki! Language!" Mai scolded.

"Sorry, mother." I grumbled, earning a soft giggle from the beautiful woman beside Nao. She looked really great and all. But you know what would make her look even better? If she was with me. Oooh! Inner Natsuki was feistier than usual today!

"Oh, I need your help about the grill outside." Mai asked looking at me. I grunted. Couldn't she just ask someone else? Did she forget about the little stunt that happened in the morning? I currently had a 10-meter restriction order on any stove and/or other cooking appliances.

Sighing in defeat, I was about to stand when _she_ spoke.

"Nao could help Mai. Right, Nao-chin?" Shizuru volunteered, one hand resting on Nao's arm. I smirked when Nao groaned in displeasure. My smirk immediately disappeared as fast at it got there when Shizuru leaned in towards Nao. She whispered something that made Nao color faintly before the stupid red head friend of mine walked towards the back deck, Mai in tow. Are they supposed to be always like this? 'Cause if they are, someone shoot me now.

I grumbled, after deciding to best ignore the woman who makes my heart flutter. However! I ought to say that my eyes had the mind of their own, occasionally glancing at her direction. Stop it, I said!

"Fancy meeting Natsuki here," I stiffened as I felt the weight on the couch change. Her scent filled through my nostrils. She smelt like vanilla, so sweetly addicting and nauseating at the same time. I closed my eyes when I suddenly felt lightheaded. How could this woman affect me so much in so little time?

"Ye-yeah," Great, first thing I say to her after our first meeting and I stumbled upon one word.

"Who would've thought that the world is this small?" she mused with a smile on her face. "

Yeah, too small for my liking," I muttered scathingly. Who would've thought that she would be so close yet so far. It was like when you were a kid and you wanted the stars that decorated the midnight sky, only for your mommy to tell that you may not have them. How could something be in sight yet so far out of reach? I shook my head lightly. Let's not be melodramatic now, shall we?

"Did Natsuki say something?"

"Nothing," I smiled at her in pretence. Ah, hypocrisy, such a useful and repulsive word.

Another person I did not want to see as much when I arrived here came. Nao had that disgustingly affectionate smile on her face as she walked towards Shizuru. Naturally, I was just going to have to deal with it. What choice did I have? I had spent the night watching them cuddle, kiss, flirt and be all lovey-dovey. I couldn't concentrate on anything but them. Anything but _my best friend's girlfriend_.

Woe is me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know what you lot are going to say: "Oh great. Another freaking ShizNatNaot" or whatever you call the trio. Come on. It ain't gonna be that bad. Maybe a few teeny bit of ShizNao moment but not a lot. After all, this is a ShizNat story. Well, I think. Nah! Just pulling your chain there. Anyway, who would've thought, eh? Shizuru is Nao's girl. I bet you didn't see that coming! Oh? You did? Bummer! If you have time come pass by my site: _www(.)wix(.)com/hounonotenshi/tenshi_ You know the drill. Just erase the unnecessary parentheses. It's been a while since I last updated that site, and I'm getting into it sometime this week. ^_-

Posting this chapter was such a tedious task. I had to re-write some stuff because messed up with the story. It was missing a few words and the paragraphs were all mushed together. Argh! Anyone had the same problem too?


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much of a Coincidence

**A/N: **Oh god. What's with these people spazzing over the ShizNao idea? Did you not read the author's note from the last chapter? There's only a little bit, not even a paragraph. It's **Shiznat**. I just put ShizNao 'cause I didn't want to use too many OC. And I definitely not want NatNao or Reito x Shizuru or Tomoe x Shizuru. And trust me, the whole story's gonna be full of ShizNat. **NOT** ShizNao. I'm not a troll. When I said it's ShizNat, then expect ShizNat. I don't think I even have ShizNao moments on the draft I've written.

Besides, it's just what, chapter 2. No need to be so angry or disappointed about the ShizNao component of the story. You don't even know if there's gonna be more ShizNao. And I don't really think I should put a warning of ShizNao on the summary because it's not really about ShizNao, okay? For the last time, it's SHIZNAT.

**I am often lenient about negative reviews, but for the one who said it was **_**disgusting**_**, I took offence by your shit. So take your crap somewhere else 'cause I don't want it here.** I hate it when people don't even give authors the chance to fully develop the story before dropping it and saying it's not worth the time. I hate NatNao on a supposedly ShizNat story. I can't stand the couple, but do you see me writing reviews that it's disgusting? I don't think so.

I was supposed to wait until I finished chapter 4 before I post this but changed my mind. This update was fast because I wanted to clarify some things and I don't want to post an empty update like what others do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Too Much of a Coincidence

"_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate."_

* * *

><p>They say we were inextricably linked together in no more than ten people. Well, I say drop that shit. It only took me one person. One! It only took me one Nao Yuuki to see <em>her<em> once again and I fucking couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe that the girl who had turned my world upside down in just a matter of few hours turned to be Nao's girlfriend. Of all people, she just had to be _with_ Nao!

Why did I have to have such complicated life? Why can't I be the carefree little Natsuki chilling under a Snuggie, killing soldiers on PS3 all the time? Was this seriously God's idea of a joke? 'Cause I am _seriously_ laughing right now. Ha ha ha.

However, my red head friend and our little usual dispute could wait. Nao wasn't the main picture here. The main picture was Shizuru, that I saw her again. What were the odds of us ending up in the same house three days later after our first meeting? Slim to none. What were the odds of her sitting in front of me, having bacon and egg for breakfast—not to mention there were just the two of us—alone? Ought to be one in a million. But no, everything that was happening said differently. It was literally against all odds.

"Is Natsuki all right?" Shizuru asked, regarding me with concern, as I popped my second Tylenol in my mouth. Bitchy Hangover was there and punctual to greet me the top of the morning as always. I had always been a lightweight. I usually stopped after my third bottle but then something must have hit me to continue in drowning my liver with my good ol' pal—Green Apple Smirnoff.

"I think I'll live. If not I get to visit you every night, okay?" I grinned at her, regardless of the unrelenting pounding I felt on my head. What was the best way to start the morning but see the girl who keeps on haunting your mind, right? Despite being hungover, of course.

Shizuru laughed and I took my time to appreciate the moment as if memorizing every detail of her being. I love the way her lips curled up and her ruby eyes twinkled in glee. I could definitely get used to that.

"Here," Shizuru handed me a Ziploc full of ice.

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Natsuki has a small bump on her forehead." Shizuru added with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Huh?" My eyes widened when Shizuru leaned over the counter top. It was as if every thing was in slow motion as I watched her reach for me with an ice pack in her hand. My breath hitched when I, _unintentionally,_ caught a quick glimpse of her cleavage as she bent forward. Wonderful, now I was acting like a hormonal peeping teenager. The next thing I knew she was already back at her seat. I felt a tinge of wrench in my chest at how far away she was from me. I wanted that warm hand in contrast of the ice in my aching forehead.

"Thanks." I mumbled. My head hung low, because believe it or not, I rather get shy_._ The supposed to be tough, ass kicker Natsuki Kuga blushed by a mere touch of her fingers. By a mere tingle that I always feel whenever we touched.

"I'll be doing grocery shopping in a bit while Nao's asleep. Does Natsuki want to come?" Shizuru voiced. Her hand extended as she asked for my dirty dishes.

"You do grocery for Nao?" Shizuru nodded. The wrench I was feeling suddenly got persistent. "What, do you do her laundry too?" I spatted without thinking with grimace. I immediately regretted the way I said it when Shizuru frowned.

"No, I don't do Nao's laundry." Shizuru's detached voice made me flinch on the bar stool. That was the first time I had seen her with a fixed smile that did not reach her eyes directed at me. Way to upset her when I should be getting on her good side. I poignantly watched as Shizuru started to walk out towards the back door of the kitchen, car keys on her hand.

"Wa-wait! I'll come with you." My voice broke through the tensed air.

"Is Natsuki sure?" Shizuru eyed me cautiously, as if gauging me if I were to say anything offending yet again. Shizuru nodded in before heading towards the garage.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you." I sincerely apologized before sitting on the passenger seat of the SUV. Shizuru nodded without sparing a glance at my direction. "My mental filter wasn't functioning properly. I have bad connection here in Japan. Plus the hangover. It makes me bitchy than usual." I smirked as I motioned my hand to the non-existent antenna on my head, trying to lift the tension between us.

Shizuru's lips slowly tugged upwards before we pulled out of the garage.

"Now that's better." I muttered. Shizuru quickly glanced at me. "Don't get me wrong, you're always pretty no matter how you look, but I like your happy face the most." I continued coolly. A moment had passed before I finally processed what I had just said. I complimented Shizuru as if it was nothing. Was this natural for me or what?

"Thank you," Shizuru finally said, snapping me out of my self-talking. "Natsuki's pretty cute herself too." She added, winking at me.

I think I just exploded at that.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" I asked Shizuru as we waited in line at the grocery store.<p>

"That's it." Shizuru nodded. I looked back down at the pushcart in front of us. There were fruits, fishes, fruits, green tea, vegetables, another box of tea, more fruits, spices of some sort, tea, veggies, more vegetables, more fruits, few chunks of meat, pasta, more fish, oh and did I already mention fruits and green leafy vegetables? Where was our dose of sugar? Of caffeine? Where were the cans? The plastic wrapper? Where were the expiration dates?

"Are you trying to kill Nao?" I playfully looked at Shizuru incredulously. "These are mostly greens. My eyes are burning! I think this is the first time I've seen this many for the past 20 years of my life!" Shizuru giggled. "Are you sure you're not trying to kill Nao?" I lightheartedly narrowed my eyes on her. "And what's with the tea?"

"Au contraire, I'm trying to prolong Nao's life and I just happen to love my tea."

I helped Shizuru place the goods on the conveyor. "But-but what's with all these greens?" I whispered in disbelief. "Are you mistaking Nao for some goat or something?" After all those years I had spent with Nao, there was only one thing we agreed whole-heartedly: our love for our instant foods and McDonald's. Ooohh, healthy lifestyle.

Shizuru chuckled. "Come on, Natsuki. Less talking, more working." She pointed at the groceries.

I nodded before continuing to place the groceries into the bag. "But where's my mayonnaise?" I questioned when I noticed no familiar bottle on the grocery. There was none at Nao's too! Just what was wrong with this woman forgetting such important thing?

"Mayonnaise?" Shizuru enunciated as she got the receipt from the cashier. "Is that the _blob_ Natsuki was consuming on the plane before?" Shizuru asked, feigning ignorance.

I gasp in jest at her. "How could you not know such heavenly goodness?"

Shizuru chuckled, placing some of the bags on the trunk. "I'm sorry. I really like Natsuki." I nearly dropped a bag full of fruits when she said that. She likes me! She said she like me! Shizuru likes me! Take that Nao. I fought hard not to break into a big grin when she looked at me. "But no matter how much I like Natsuki, I'm afraid I can't stay friends with her if she continues to eat that thing called heart-attack on a jar." Shizuru winked at me before sauntering towards the driver seat. I felt my face heat up.

No matter how many times Nao and I tried to _share_ everything with each other, this was different. Shizuru was, unfortunately, Nao's girl thus Shizuru was off limits. I at least had the courtesy to stay away from her.

—I think.

It was like resisting the temptation from the _motherfucker_ devil and the darn red enticement was winning hands down.

Damn! I was always a sore loser.

* * *

><p>"Am I done?" I grumbled as I pushed the huge plasma TV for the nth time around. I didn't want to plop down comfortably only for Mai to order another matter around. I swear she was like a Nazi jizz when it comes to tidying. I even suspected that my cousin had an OCD.<p>

"I think a little more to the left Natsuki." I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Mai yet again changed her mind. It was just a TV, what else was there to think about so hard? We spent sprucing up most of the apartment ever since the IKEA delivered our furnishings a few hours ago and I was dead tired from Mai pushing me around. The woman was lucky she was a relative.

"There, that's good." Mai nodded nonchalantly before walking towards the stack of boxes on the corner of the completely furnished living room.

"Mai," I followed my cousin to the other corner of the room after contemplating on a very important matter at hand. I wiped my sweat with the towel she just tossed to me. "Remember the girl I was talking about?" I needed to get this out of my system. I did not want to tell Mai, but who else did I have? I was sure as hell that I'm not going to walk over to Nao and say, "Hey Nao! You know your girlfriend, Shizuru? I want her, could you give her to me. Thanks! Love ya!" Oh no, no, no. I was at least still in my right mind not to be _that_ of a bitch.

"Hmmm?" Mai hummed, unpacking one of the boxes. "The one from the plane?" she added without much looking at me.

I whispered a weak, "Yeah."

"You've been rambling on and on about her ever since I saw you. Is she a fight attendant?"

"No, she's not a flight attendant." Did she ever listen to the things I told her about Shizuru? "And I was not talking about her non-stop." Mai stopped what she was doing and gave me a knowing look. I sighed meekly.

Okay. So, I may or may not be talking about Shizuru ever since that day. Could you blame me? The woman was a Greek _fuckin' _goddess! A Greek _fuckin'_ goddess.

"You never told me her name."

"I-I—" Should I tell her? Mai always had this habit of going over the top on such miniscule things. And this was not small to say the very least. "I saw her again." I mumbled softly. Part of me was hoping Mai did not hear what I had said and the other was hoping she did.

"Who?"

"Shizuru."

"Yeah, what about her? She's pretty nice, eh?"

"Mai!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Shizuru's the Airplane Girl!"

"It's Shizuru?" Mai swatted my hands away from her.

"Yes!"

"As in _Nao's_ Shizuru? Nao's _girlfriend_?" I cringed at the words.

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way." I breathed.

"They're kind of cute together. From what I saw last ni—" I smacked Mai in the arm. "Ouch! Natsuki! How many times did I tell you not to be sadistic? No wonder you don't have other friends besides me and Nao. And I'm your cousin so it's a given." She mumbled. In my defence, I am not really a people person. I prefer to keep to myself.

"You're my cousin! You're supposed to be on my side." I replied, hissing at her.

"I know, but I guess you should just forget about her. You've know her for what? A few days. It's just a little crush, Natsuki." Little? This was huge! Galaxy huge! It was not little. "She's already with Nao. Besides, it would pass in time. I'm sure of it." It would?

"I want her." I never wanted anything in my life so bad and I didn't want to want her. It was pathetic.

"There's nothing you could do, Natsuki."

"Yes there is. I should just kill Nao. That's right." I nodded seriously. Mai whipped her head towards me. "You hold, I'll punch. How's that?" Natsuki, that was brilliant! Besides, Nao was a good friend, I'm sure she won't hold it against me or something. I was doing her a favour before she experience the horrific way of the world.

"That's the most disturbing thing I have ever heard from you." Mai squinted at me, her lavender eyes were in a mix of amusement and horror.

After a moment of silence, I watched Mai walked towards my room. "Just to make sure," Mai paused on the doorway, studying my facial expression, "that was a joke, right?"

I looked at her with a straight face, dogged.

"Natsuki!" Mai snarled when I made no attempt of answering.

"I'll think about it." Finally, I gave in with a smirk.

"You seriously need help." Mai shook her head before I exploded in hysterics. God, I love Mai and her dull-wittedness.

* * *

><p>I huffed as I placed the last box into my new (new) room after Mai kicked me out of the previous one. I take back what I had said earlier. I hate Mai. The busty woman did not even bother helping me with my things! Why did I have to be around such people with domineering personalities? When I squawked about moving out, Mai bluntly called me a whiny brat like her 3-year old cousin. When I denied her accusation with "I am not whiny!" and a stomp of my feet, Mai said she rests her case. That was not whiny. I was not whiny. Why did people assume that? I was just stating the thoughts I had in mind. I was just raising inquiries from my brilliant and <em>mature<em> mind. That was not whiny at all. Na-ah. A full-grown 20-year old woman was not supposed to be whiny. Just like me, right? Right.

With an exasperated sigh, I looked around my new (new) room. There were boxes and suitcases everywhere, while the desks were sitting crookedly in the middle of the room. The only thing that was in place was the bed. I adamantly stared at the boxes, daring them to move.

"Natsuki, you have to actually touch the boxes so you could start unpacking." Mai shouted from the living room. Just how the hell did she know what I was doing? "Those boxes won't move on its own, you know." I furrowed my eyebrows. Maybe I had a secret telekinetic power that I have yet to discover, just like what I often see in TV. Maybe I actually had _the force._

_May the force be with me._

"'May the force be with me.' You're such a Star Wars geek." I whipped my head to my right and was greeted by a smirking Mai with her face merely inches away from me. Bloody hell, the woman sure moves like a cat. Just when did she enter my room? I certainly remember she was at the other side of the apartment. Talk about creepy.

"Jesus, you scared me!" I cried, holding my hand close to my chest.

"Actually, it's Mai. Not Jesus." Mai grinned.

I glared at my cheeky cousin. "What do you want? If you want to move the TV, you do it. I am not gonna move that damn box for you."

"The TV's fine, Natsuki." Mai giggled. "Actually, I'm stopping by the grocery store after work. Do you need anything?"

I contemplated for a moment before eagerly replying, "Oooh! Buy a few boxes of Kraft Dinner, instant ramen and two big bottles of Kewpie mayonnaise." It was no secret that I enjoyed eating instant goodies. Hey, don't judge, until recently I was a full pledged American college student. And trust me, you'd never find raw and fresh ingredients inside college dorms. Nobody even used their mini kitchen for cooking. Good times.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I swear someday_ you're_ going to have an expiration date somewhere in your body." She poked my shoulder. "And Natsuki, just be sure that the apartment is still in tact when I come back. Don't go anywhere near the kitchen." Mai walked away, just stopping on my doorstep. "Oh and start unpacking. I don't want to see any unopened boxes later, babe." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at my cousin. "Yes, yes. Now, just go." I replied, indolently opening the box nearest to me as Mai eyed doubtfully me.

After hearing the door to the apartment closed, I hurriedly plopped myself on the bed. As I looked around the room, I inadvertently became aware of a huge brown cardboard leaning against the wall in one corner. Groan escaped from my mouth when I noticed what was behind it. The cardboard was covering half of what seemed to be a hole on the wall. I begrudgingly walked towards the crack in mix inquisitiveness and aggravation.

Fantastic! My supposed to be new (new) room had a freakin' hole on the wall. Not just any ordinary hole, might I add. I could bloody fit through it! Seriously, why didn't the landlord even bother fixing the place before leasing it?

Inspecting the hole, I raised an eyebrow at the material covering the opening from the other side of my room. Out of curiosity, I tried to push the damned thing. Exerting more effort than necessary, I landed on my back with a huff upon clumsily falling through the opening. Not that I didn't see that coming. I felt like Alice on one of Johnny Depp's movie. Was I supposed to see the Mad Hatter somewhere?

_Tea time!_

Still on my back, I casually looked around the room I fell in to. There was a white study table on one corner. A personal computer. A huge plasma TV. A queen size bed that looked wholly fluffy. _I oughtta have a bed like that._ A full body mirror. A half-naked Shizuru. A book shelf. An electronic keyboard. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa there, Natsuki. Let's back-up there for a second.

A half-naked what?

Now _that,_ I didn't see coming. Not even in my wildest imagination. Ah, the Mad Hatter came indeed, just with Alice's beauty instead of that freakish hair and white face.

"Ara, I did not know that Natsuki has a habit of breaking someone else's wallpaper." An upside down Shizuru welcomed me with a smile, not even minding a bit of my sudden intrusion.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I took note of what she was wearing. Shizuru obviously just got out of the shower, her hair was still damp from it. She left nothing to the imagination with her skimpy black lacy bra and matching panties to cover her modesty. I love how the color contrasted her white skin. It just brought out her already exquisite skin more. My eyes unconsciously followed a drop of water from her neck and down into the crease in between her _twins_. I difficultly swallowed the hard lump that formed on my throat.

_Kami-sama_, please don't let this be a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. This was too damn realistic and surreal at the same time.

"Does Natsuki like what she sees?" Shizuru voice dropped in a very sultry tone, bending a little over, allowing me a full view of her ample cleavage. I could already feel something coming out of my nose. Holy shit! This was like some scenario I read on my manga collection! "Natsuki didn't need to break into my wall just to see me in lingerie. She should've just asked and I would've said yes. It was no big deal." She teased, giggling at my now tomato red face. I really did have it bad. Note to self: visit the doctor and complain about abnormal blood circulation. I am sure this was some kind of medical emergency. Hurry! 911!

"Shi-Shizuru! Wha-what are you doing here?" I stammered stupidly, still on my back on the floor.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking Natsuki that? After all, this is my room." Shizuru pointed with a smirk. I immediately felt my face heat up. I should really pick up the pieces of my equanimity any time now.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat. "Cou-could you cover up?" I covered my eyes with my hand, playfully leaving a small crack in between my fingers to ease my embarrassment. Shizuru's giggle brought a smirk to my face. I politely closed my eyes honestly this time. I squirmed in my place as I felt the hot moist coming from my center. Someday Shizuru's gotta be the death of me. Oh, I could see it now. News flash: _Natsuki Kuga died of blood loss and dehydration from seeing a very naked Shizuru Fujino_.

"Natsuki can _look_ now." Her musical voice reached my ears after a few rustling sounds of clothes.

From my position on the floor, I looked at the dressed crimson-eyed beauty. Shizuru was wearing a mouth watering white tank top that flatteringly hugged every curve in her body. Her short jean shorts also complimented her already long creamy legs.

"Natsuki?" her accent pulled me out of my awe. "Can I ask what's Natsuki doing here?"

"I, ah, I actually live next door." Shizuru smiled at me pleasingly. "I didn't know that you live here."

"Now that Natsuki knows, what does she plan to do with it?" What indeed?

I was never a believer of fate-centered theories. Of inevitability. First was just a mere plane ride to Japan, then the matter with Nao and then this hole on my room. This was just too much of a coincidence to be a mere coincidence. Maybe there really was no such thing as coincidences, only the inevitable happens.

I could already hear Fate knocking on my door and I smell trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, did you see any ShizNao?


	4. Chapter 4: Something's Amiss

**A/N: **I'm done with my ranting last chapter. People could just assume what they want since they believe they _know_ so much about the story. You be the author then, smartass.

**Micchellereadstoo:** A brownie for you! You're the first one to notice the song. ^_-

Thanks to those who reviewed. It's nice to know people appreciate my efforts.

**Chapter 4**

Something's Amiss

"_You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist."_

* * *

><p>"That was tough." Shizuru heaved a sigh while she sat comfortably in the middle of my bed. She had her legs crossed, causing her already undersized jean shorts crawl further upwards her scrumptious thighs. Her tank top hugged her curvaceous body, revealing more skin than usual. She was definitely <em>hot as fuck<em>. Shizuru Fujino literally took the phrase dressed to kill in mind.

"Hey! I did everything. You just watched and drank your tea." I pointed out, plopping beside Shizuru. "Since when was watching _me_ move around desks and bed frame tough?"

"Ara, but I did put Natsuki's clothes away for her." I tried my best to prevent another blush from appearing on my face. I didn't want to give the woman another thing to tease me about now, do I? Not that I was complaining or anything. In fact, I think I li-li-like—Wait, wait a minute! Did that mean I'm an _**M**__?_ _Gasp!_ I, Natsuki Kuga, 21 years of age, just had the second biggest revelation in my life. [1]

"And I would've much preferred if Natsuki allowed me to put her lingerie collection away too." Shizuru pouted at me. I gripped the hem of my shirt tightly. Good Lord, did this woman really know how to work my self-control. Just how could you not fawn at her feet with that face, huh? _Hnnnggghh._

The events that occurred not too long ago brought a small smile on my face. We spent the first few minutes just deciding who would put what away. After suggesting a fair solution, I ended up winning through the _Amidakuji_ she made. [2]

"Thanks, but no thanks. Your teasing would be too much for me to handle." My voice waned. I swear if _Tease Natsuki Until She's Beet Red _was a sport this crimson-eyed beauty would be a varsity for it, and be the ace player as the cherry on top of the cake.

Shizuru casually leaned her head on my shoulder, sending fluttering butterflies on my stomach. Shizuru's body shook lightly as she chuckled. "I have to say, I never suspected Natsuki to be meticulous regarding her underwear."

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. I felt her breathing even up. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now." I light-heartedly added with a soft nudge of my shoulder when Shizuru said nothing. "Oi, Shizuru-_san?"_ A smile formed on my face when she softly giggled.

_Uncontrollable urge._

"Natsuki's really cozy." Shizuru sighed contently. I took a deep breath, inhaling Shizuru's intoxicating smell, which was not creepy of me at all. Nuh-ah.

It was a mixture of green tea she had just finished and vanilla. Her smell always had that soothing effect on me, contrasting the irresistible compulsion I feel every time we touched. The tingles that scared me to stay away from her were now acting like a drug. The pleasure I felt every time was very addicting. And I would be brave and admit that it scared the living day lights out of me. I never felt this strong towards someone before. Especially since I barely knew her, but at the same time it felt like I had known her forever. It was like the very first time I saw her and there was this kind of recognition as if we both know something. Oh, Shizuru Fujino why art thou confusing me so?

_Yeah, I be the Shakespeare. Damn English man rubbing off on me._

"You think I'm from IKEA?" I ribbed, earning a series of chortle from her. "I'm Natsuki and I'm a human girl." I spoke as if I was explaining to a toddler. Shizuru continued her happy party, her shoulders shaking from her little hysterics. "Just making sure you know." I laughed with her. I would never trade times like this, times where there were just us two, for anything in the world. Even if you threw a black, beautiful Ducati 1098 in front of me. Speaking of which, I have to sweet talk my mom to get me a bike to use while I stay here. Maybe the Greek _fuckin' _Goddess beside me would like to ride with me as well. Not bad. Not bad at all, Natsuki.

My heart skipped a beat when Shizuru suddenly and causally took my left hand in her lap. I watched in silent glee as she examined my callused fingers. She lightly squeezed each of my four fingers, sending shiver through my spine at every grasp. I always wondered whether this woman knew what she was doing to me. Did she know about the tingles and shiver I always feel whenever we touch?

"I didn't know Natsuki plays guitar." She stated knowingly instead of asking. "For how long?" she asked, lifting her gaze to meet mine. Her crimson eyes never ceased to leave me in daze. It was like being stuck on a quicksand. The harder I tried to get free, the more it sucked me in. "Natsuki?" she called when I did not answer.

"Quite a while," I paused while she continued her previous motion. "Since I was in 5th grade, I think." I added after pondering for a moment. "I was in a band with Nao during high school."

Shizuru stared at me for a while before muttering, "Nao was in a band?" What, did Nao not tell her? That was surprising, considering Nao liked to brag about her drumming skills every chance she gets.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?"

Shizuru shook her head. "We seldom talk about trivial things so I never knew." Shizuru added. _Trivial things._

"But—"

"Can Natsuki play a song for me?" Shizuru asked, interrupting my sentence and effectively changing the topic at hand. I was about to persist but then again, there must be a reason why Shizuru would not want to talk about things. Heck, why would I even care about someone else's love life?

I looked between my Epiphone Les Paul guitar and Shizuru. She stared at me with those big, excited crimson eyes. I suddenly had the urge to tease the woman back.

"Nah, maybe next time," I smirked at her when as soon as I saw her sparkly, expecting eyes saddened. Why hello, playful Natsuki! Please enjoy and stay as long as you like. Until you still can.

"Why not? Just one song?" Shizuru pleaded.

"No." I chortled ,shaking my head. My eyes widened in shock when Shizuru pouted at me, her eyes were slowly watering. She was pouting at me! She _cannot_ do that! That had to be illegal or something! It was like a mind control thing. Gah!

"Stop that. That won't work on me." I tried my hardest not to crumble under those puppy eyes. _That_ would be bad for my reputation. The badass biker, Natsuki Kuga, manipulated by a mere puppy eyes.

"Hmph! I hate you, girl with rough and hard fingertips." Shizuru childishly crossed her arms on her chest, glaring daggers at me as I laughed at her silliness. Apparently, I was the first person to deny the mighty Fujino's request. But I highly doubt I should get used to it. I had this nagging feeling that that would be the first and last time.

"Ooh! Scary!" I mockingly wriggled my fingers in front of her as she glared at me harder. "Bite me." I smirked at the crimson-eyed beauty. I almost immediately regretted the word vomit when I noticed the look of smug slowly forming on her picturesque face.

I watched in mixture of horror and anticipation as Shizuru slowly crawled towards me. It was like a fuckin' leopard is sizing me up! And god damn was I very pleased and _excited _at the thought. Yup, Natsuki, you're definitely an _M_.

"Kyaaah! Wha-why-why did you do that?" I covered my extremely hot right ear where Shizuru had nibbled my innocent part. Oh my god! Could somebody tell me what was going on? This woman was like a jamming device and she was seriously messing up with my head.

"Because Natsuki said so." she snickered. "And I must say Natsuki has a very girlish shriek." Why that cheeky pretty woman.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. "Is that so?"

"That so," Shizuru mockingly nodded. My smirk widened at the girl's innocence of my mischievous ploy. I menacingly moved closer to her.

"Natsuki, stop-wha-! Stay away from me." Shizuru warned me. I laughed at how flustered she got when she realized what I was scheming. The next thing she knew, I was straddling her and my hands were on her sides, tickling the life out of her. Poor, poor, poor Fujino.

"Say you're sorry." I demanded as I poke her sides, making her squirm like a worm under me.

"Hahaha! Hah-Stop! Nat—Hahaha!" Shizuru squirmed harder when I relentlessly tickled her. "Sto—! HAHAHAHA!"

"Say you're sorry and that I have the most beautiful hands in the entire world."

"Fi-fine! I get it!" I stopped my ministrations as Shizuru looked at me with a straight face. "I'm sorry and that Natsuki has the most beautiful hands," Shizuru paused, her crimson eyes bore through my emeralds, "and the most girlish shriek I have ever heard." She muttered the last bit hurriedly with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Why you!" I laughed as Shizuru had her little hysterics under me, just abruptly stopping when I registered our position. I was on top of a panting Shizuru with my hands inside her shirt. A flag just exposed itself in front of Natsuki! [3]

"I'm sor—" My breath hiked when our eyes met, our faces were so close that I could feel her hot breath trickle my lips. Not to say that our bodies were pressing so close together that I swear I could feel her heart beating. Could she feel mine too? I gulped when my eyes fell upon her slightly parted full lips. My eyes were glued to the pair of plumps lips that was as if beckoning me to taste it.

"Shiz—"

"Am I interrupting something?" I instinctively whipped my heard towards the source of the voice. Mai was leaning against the doorframe with an all-knowing eyebrow arched at me. Her eyes narrowed at our positions. "Did I interrupt something?" my cousin enunciated.

Shizuru and I hurriedly scurried away from each other. I just knew my face was sporting a very red tone, even redder than it was before. Quickly giving Shizuru a glance, I noticed that her face too had slightly coloured, from what, I did not know. One strap of her tank top was hanging off her shoulder loosely. My eyes followed the rising and falling action of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. I could feel the corners or my mouth tug upwards at the pleasant sight. Shizuru was just plain cute _and_ sexy in her position. I didn't even know someone could look cute _AND_ sexy at the same time. Only Shizuru Fujino could do that.

"N-No, you didn't." I was surprised to find my voice first at this gauche moment. "We were just, ah… yeah. Did you need something?" I nearly face palmed at my stuttering. Guilty much, huh, Natsuki? We weren't even doing anything wrong, right? We were just having a friendly tickle fight. That was it. Uh-huh. Even though the position we were in a while looked far from being wholesome. I dared to look back at those accusing lavender eyes that were looking at me curiously.

Mai looked back between Shizuru and me before saying, "Did you two forget that we're having a barbecue at Nao in her mom's request?"

"Ye-yeah I remember." I croaked, nervously glancing at Shizuru on the corner of my eye.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here, Fujino-san?" Mai asked. "In Natsuki's bedroom?" her lavender eyes fixed on Shizuru as if scrutinizing the honey brunette sitting on my bed. I mentally gasped at my awareness. Shizuru was on my bed, slightly panting. Her top hung loosely on her body. So loose that I was afraid a mere blow from my mouth would carry it away, exposing the treasure underneath. I was so not mentally prepared for that image. Not in a slightest bit.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "Ara, I actually live next door." Shizuru looked back at Mai after finally calming her breathing. "I didn't know that Natsuki lives here. And I figure that I should help Natsuki settle her things." she added, as if answering some silent question from Mai.

Mai nodded stiffly. "We should get going soon. Do you want to ride with us, Fujino-san?"

"That would be greatly appreciated." The bed shifted as Shizuru stood up. "Let me just change my clothes."

"Okay, let's meet up at the parking lot in 10." Mai answered and Shizuru walked out of my room and into her apartment.

I suddenly found myself staring at the empty spot Shizuru left behind on my bed. _I miss her already._ I felt my face heat up at the recollection little of our _fight_ a while ago. Mai cleared her throat, effectively placing my attention on her. I fidgeted under those intense and challenging lavender eyes that looked down at me. Mai narrowed her eyes as if asking me one question that was also nudging me right at the back of my mind.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

><p>Mai dragged me towards the Yuuki's patio with Shizuru giggling happily behind us. She just doubled her laughter when I glared at her. What was wrong with this woman? Who the hell giggles when <em>I<em> glare? And that was saying something. I am proud of my glare. It could make Napoleon cower back behind his horse, and Julius Caesar recoil behind Brutus. It was genetic, a proud bloodline. I got that from the mother of my mother's mother's mother's mother—huh, wait, what? I shook my head as I got lost on my inner dialogue. Anyway, you _don't _giggle when a Kuga glares at you. End of story. Not buts, no nothing. Period.

"What are you—" I was about to reprimand the Fujino goddess when the front door flew open, revealing a tall beautiful woman in her mid-forties. Her long, wavy red hair that is a tone lighter than Nao's was flaunting behind her.

"Natsuki!" A small smile formed on my face as the feeling of nostalgia hit me. The woman immediately enveloped me into a bear hug.

"It was nice seeing you too, Kaori." I chuckled at the oldest Yuuki's enthusiasm. I had known Kaori ever since I could remember and the woman had since then been my second mother. Seeing her suddenly erased my homesickness.

"Ara, Kaori-san might kill Natsuki if she don't let go any sooner." an amused voice said behind my back and I watched as Kaori's eyes glimmer once more. Her eyes lifted in pure enthusiasm and adoration.

"Shizuru, it's been a while." Kaori released me and trudge up to hug Shizuru, albeit gently than what she did with me.

"Yes, it has been." Shizuru smiled into the hug. An image of Saeko meeting Shizuru suddenly invaded my mind. My old lady was smiling brightly as she hugged Shizuru like her own daughter. Own daughter. I felt my face heat up from my imagination. Come on, Natsuki. Stop getting ahead of yourself. But, holy macaroni, I just imagined Shizuru to be part of the _family._ Which isn't bad. Not in a slightest bit.

"Are you guys gonna keep mooching each other or are you planning to come inside and eat?" A harsh tone disrupted my cloud nine moments. When I looked back, Mai was already in embrace with Kaori and Nao was standing by the door, a tong on one hand.

"Good afternoon to you too, Nao." Shizuru gave Nao a quick peck on the cheek before walking inside the house. Nao grumbled something incoherent before trailing behind Shizuru. I raised my eyebrow at their interaction. Somehow, it felt like there was something amiss between these two.

"Ungrateful daughter," I heard Kaori muttered under her breath, playfully sticking a tongue out to her daughter. I smiled, shaking my head slightly as the display reminded me of my own mother. People always said that Saeko and Kaori were like twins and so as Nao and me. What an abomination, I tell you! Nao and me? Psh! Such atrocity.

"Natsuki?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and faced Mai who had a curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked back.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at my cousin quizzically.

"Nothing, it's just that you had this weird goofy smile a while ago." Mai mumbled. I shrugged nonchalantly as I followed her inside the house. People around me _are_ always weird, and I can't be weird for a while? People. People.

The barbecue was fun, to say the least. Surprisingly, the lovebirds weren't acting as much as a couple they are, leaving my mind wondering if something had happened between them. Curious. So curious.

"Do you want some pop, Shizuru?" I tried not to look up at Nao's voice while we sat under the gazebo that was erected on their backyard.

"No, thanks, I still have my iced tea." I discreetly glimpsed at Shizuru who was sitting beside me. She looked at her wristwatch before handing her empty plate to Mai. "I'd love to stay and help clean up but I'm afraid I need to leave." _What?_

"Already? It's only past eight." I asked, surprised that she would not stay the night. Was it because the mom's here? I highly doubt it, seeing how much Kaori like Shizuru. I bet the woman was even pushing them to live together. I cringed at the thought of the two living together. Go away, unpleasant thoughts.

Shizuru smiled down at me. "Yes, I have to go home for the weekend."

"Oh." I muttered somewhat dejectedly. So there would be no Shizuru on the weekends, huh? "Let me just finish this and we could go." I offered, taking a last big gulp of my soda.

Shizuru giggled, "No need. I got my ride outside waiting for me." I watched as Shizuru made her way towards Kaori. "It was nice seeing you again, Kaori-san. I'll see you later." Shizuru gave the older Yuuki a warm hug. "You too Nao, thanks for having me over. I should be back on Sunday afternoon."

"Yeah, I'll give you a call, okay?" Shizuru nodded at Nao who was standing by the grill. What, no goodbye kiss or hug? How cold, _Fujino_-_san._ Something was definitely amiss.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Natsuki, Mai-san. Thank you for the ride." Shizuru nodded at Mai before heading towards the front yard.

"How come you're not coming with her? Have you met her family?" I asked Nao curiously after Kaori went inside the house to clean the dishes.

Nao shrugged dispassionately, continuing to type on her cell phone. "She wanted me to go but I don't get along well with her family." Oh, so Nao don't—what? That was a shock, and here I thought the two were the perfect stupid couple living happily together with their overly zealous family.

"Oh, by the way Nao," we both looked at where Mai was sitting, "did you know that Fujino-san's living next to our apartment?" Mai asked in my surprise.

There was an intense silence when Nao stopped texting, "I didn't know that." Whoa, another revelation dropped. Why didn't Nao know? For sure, her girlfriend's house was not anything but trivial matter. I studied Nao's expression. Frown slowly formed on her face as she slowly turned her attention to me.

"What?" I asked defensively at the hostile look I was receiving. Nao kept her gaze on me before for a while before looking back to her phone, shrugging at my question.

Suddenly, I felt one step ahead from Nao and another step closer to Shizuru. I am so gonna bag this thing.

* * *

><p>[1] M – in case people did not get what that is, that means <em>masochist<em>.

[2] Amidakuji – it's a kind of lottery often use in Japan. You often see those in anime (where they choose one of the many vertical lines that lead to another below the paper). Just google it and you'll see what I mean.

[3] Flag – I was referring to choices (much more known as flags in Japan) the player gets while playing galge or eroge. I used this term to show Natsuki's inner otaku-ness. (Like showing her geek side on the previous chapter: "May the force be with me").

**A/N:** Somehow, I don't quite like this chapter compared to the previous ones. I don't think it's very well written. But I am too impatient and I want to publish this. It had been sitting for a couple of weels on my hard drive now. I just didn't have the time to go on this site, causing the delay.

And with that, I shall disappear again! _Ja ne!_


End file.
